The Night My Life Changed
by Eternity In Seconds
Summary: This is the story of Cammie Morgan and the Night that changed her life. "I do things that others wouldn't dare do. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was lie." Cammie/Bex. COMPLETE.


**The Night My Life Changed  
**  
**Author:** Eternity in Seconds (Originally posted under _**Secret Agent 006**_)  
**Rating:** **M. Definitely M. May make the reader uncomfortable.**  
**Pairings:** Bex/Cammie (Because lots have people have complained about it being Bex/Cammie without warning)  
**Summary: **This is the story of Cammie Morgan and the Night that changed her life. "I do things that others wouldn't dare do. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was lie." Cammie/Bex  
**Authors Note:** Updated on 14.10.2013 because I re-read it and the grammar and spelling frustrated me. So, this is a quick update. There may still be mistakes. Oh well.

Everything below is ORIGINAL!

* * *

**A/N (Original from 09.08.10**): **WARNING! **This FanFic is for the older readers – it has some language and more adult themes.

It does have a more mature theme.  
OOC.  
**IT WON'T BE EVERYONES CUP OF TEA**

* * *

**The Night My Life Changed**

Sometimes it's hard to be Cameron Ann Morgan, CIA Agent and all round spies. I keep and know secrets that could cause nations to crumble to their knees. I do things that I'm not proud of, but it's part of the job description. I've killed people before and I see there faces at night – I think about the families that won't ever see them again. I know the feeling. But still, I do things that others wouldn't dare do. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was lie.

But, It would make more sense if I start from the beginning…

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder about my mental health. Seriously. First I date a stupid normal boy. Then I have to go and throw myself at a stupid spy. Joshua Abrams is the worst choice I've ever made.

My biggest regret is Zachary Goode.

Now, my sorry life is even sorrier and I'm no longer a virgin – so, I feel like a total slut. I guess that's my problem – I always think that I'm in love, but I don't know what love actually is. I feel something for someone and I jump to the conclusion that it is love – when in actual fact, it's probably just some mental problem I have when I meet a hot guy. Macey, Liz and Bex don't ever seem to have that problem. Liz goes on about how much she loves Jonas. Macey goes on about how great Vincent (her new boy toy) is in bed. They, at least, have love (in one form or another). Bex has Grant. Bex and Grant have been going out for five years now. They have had sex and he hasn't dumped her/gone on a mission and gone 'MIA' (if you really believe in that sort of thing). I have nothing.

Zip. Nada. Zilch.

That just makes me feel even worse. Macey may be a slut, but she's a _happy slut_. Liz may have been married at nineteen to a boy because they both needed a cover, but at least that boy loves her and cares about her and actually likes her. Bex may be waiting for her stupid ass boyfriend to tell his parents that he's going to propose to his girlfriend, but she at least has a _stupid ass boyfriend._ I, you ask? I have nothing. I feel like a _slut_, I have _no one_ and I'm _unhappy_. That's a triple whammy. But, on top of that, my mother got remarried to a man - because of blackmail. He had something on her and he wanted to trade it for sex. She got pregnant and was forced to get married to him. My mother hasn't been the same since.

My life is officially dead.

I had really hoped it wouldn't get even worse. But it did. I should probably explain, so, it's back to the beginning.

Bex, Macey and Liz had been trying to get me out of my slump for the past six months, my eighteenth birthday passed in a blur of binge drinking and drunken parties. To be honest, I drank because it helped me to forget about my sad, unfortunate life as me. It helped me to forget all the terrible choices I've made and about all the times I wished that I knew what love was.

"You need to snap out of it Cam," Macey raged at me one day.

"Stop giving yourself unneeded sympathy Cammie," Liz would sigh the next.

"Look Cammie. You need to talk to us. All we want to do is help you, but you are shutting us off and keeping us in the dark. It's not a good feeling!" Bex would plead with me. It always made me shiver, seeing Bex plead and beg with me. She was so beautiful and different. She was everything a guy would want in a girlfriend.

It had been six months and my heart was still hurting (sad, I know) and Macey had had it up to her 23 and a half carat nose stud, Liz was going through all the doctors she knew while Bex had just settled with staring at me intently, like her looks could make me guilty. Macey was pacing and Liz was in the bathroom, doing god-knows-what. I sat on my king sized bed and looked around my apartment. The Gallagher Academy had been undergoing 'renovations' and we'd been receiving daily updates from my mum. We went back to school the day after next for the Reunion. Macey's phone had been buzzing all day and she had become really secretive. She kept shooting me looks. Bex had started asking her to leave the room and talk privately with her and shooting me and Liz the strangest looks imaginable. It was all starting to add up (in my extremely deluded way). They where planning to ship me off to Brazil and hook me up with a Spanish boy by the name of Aladino.

I heard something crash in the bathroom and decided that with Liz being in there, something had gone terribly wrong. I jumped off my comfy bed and rushed to the ensuite door. Not bothering to knock, I barged in and looked for Liz. I noticed the bathroom bin had been knocked over and that there was a suspicious wet patch by the sink. She was in the shower, fully clothed, with cold water running over her and curled up into a ball, moaning.

"What's the matter Liz?"

She shook her head and I opened the glass door. She didn't raise her head; all Liz did was open her tightly closed fist and show me two broken halves of a pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes!" She wailed. I was too stunned to reply and just plonked back on my butt. Elizabeth Sutton was pregnant at nineteen? _Elizabeth Sutton,_ the high-strung, smart and completely old fashioned Elizabeth Mary Sutton was pregnant – and the baby belonged to the boy who married her so that a group of terrorists couldn't kill him after he stole there plans for a nuclear weapon that had enough power to wipe out the Island of Australia.

"It is Jonas' isn't it?" Not the best thing to say.

Liz picked up the peach and mango scented soap and piffed it at my head. I ducked and it flew harmlessly into the glass of the shower door.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I looked at her. Really looked at her. And realised what a terrible friend I'd been to her – to all of them – ever since that dumb-assed spy-boy decided to dump me.

"I promise you, on my grave, that I won't tell a single soul that you don't want to tell."

Liz raised her head up and smiled at me. "I don't want anyone else to know until the get together." I nodded and offered my hand. She took it and I hoisted her up. I wondered about the reasoning behind telling our friends that Liz was pregnant at the annual Blackthorne and Gallagher Reunion party. Everyone would be there, drinking, dancing and retelling stories about missions and people they've met here and there. Bex would be there with Grant (of course) and Macey would be going alone.

"Does Jonas know?" I asked, turning and looking at her as she looked in the mirror and tried to straighten up her appearance. Liz met my eyes and shook her head slowly from side to side. I nodded, curtly, and started brushing out her hair.

We exited the shower and went into the bedroom. I handed her some of my smaller clothes and she headed into the spare bedroom. I looked at Bex, who raised an eyebrow at me expectantly. _Don't ask_, I mouthed at her. She smiled at me and shook her head at some long-forgotten memory of Liz and one of her accidents.

"Do I want to know?"

I shook my head and she left it at that.

"Cammie, go put this on. We're going clubbing tonight!" Macey announced. She chucked me the short, slinky and offence fabric immediately after and I unfolded it. I raised an eyebrow at her and she threw me a pair of three inch heels in a matching dark blue colour. She pointed to the bathroom and I slunk to the door.

"Put everything on."

I shook me head and shut the door. I laid out the dress and shoes as I unravelled the dress again. It was far too much black. Then I noticed the relatively see through and lacy black material. I held up the silken strapless bra and panties. She has got to be kidding. But, knowing Macey, she'd check to make sure I had everything on anyway. I could only hope that the clubbing would take part within the country and not in, let's say, Brazil?

I exited the bathroom and went straight to my dressing table and sat down in the black swing chair. Macey attacked immediately: curling, tugging, doing, undoing and experimenting with my hair cruelly and without mercy.

When she deemed me '_suitable to be seen in a public place with members of the opposite sex present_,' Macey left me alone and started stalking Liz. I collapsed into the chair and sighed. Bex sat across from me, watching me intently. I played with the edge of the pillow and stared aimlessly off into space.

"You look really nice Cammie," Bex's comment brought me back to reality and I found myself blushing madly. If Bex ever payed me a decent compliment I'd turn as red as a tomato and I would refuse to meet her big, gorgeous brown eyes. I didn't understand why and it made me feel terribly uncomfortable.

"Thank you Bex. You look fantastic too."

And she did. The short, slinky, blood red dress she was wearing made her skin look fantastic. It accented her voluptuous figure and long legs. I didn't envy her one bit.

Bex looked up at me through her eyelashes. "You don't know how great it is to know that you think that Cammie." I cocked my head at her and she sighed, her pretty face clouding over with frustration. Bex was doing this more and more. Saying cryptic things that made no sense and then being frustrated at some big secret.

I opened my mouth to say something else just as Macey re-entered with a Barbie doll trailing behind her. Liz looked pissed off and upset, rubbing her stomach with one hand absently. I patted the chair besides me and she plopped down. I patted her arm, reassuringly and turned to Macey.

"Let's go have some fun!" She picked up the keys of the hall table and dragged Liz up and out the door. I followed, waiting for Bex to make her move. Bex took a couple of deep breaths and joined me, keeping a foot between us the whole way. This was another thing Bex was doing lately – distancing herself from me. Once again I had no idea why.

Macey was waiting in the driver's seat, tapping the wheel with a perfectly manicured fingernail. Liz had her face pressed against her fist and was tracing circles in the window. Macey tooted and I opened the passenger door and slid in. Bex shut the door behind her and buckled her seat belt up. Her dress had come up her leg and I could see three-quarters of her thigh.

Macey took us to one of the most popular nightclubs in town: The Paradox. It was packed already and the second hand had only just inched its way towards 7:15. I immediately made a beeline for the bar and picked a barstool. I hadn't even had time to order a drink before Macey dragged me up and onto the dance floor.

Macey and Liz danced to my left. Bex smiled at me and we started to dance. Bex was hypnotising when she danced. In the pulsing lights, her face looked sexy and mysterious. She batted her eyelashes at guys and winked at others. In the mood, it was like she was promising you the best night ever.

We grinded against each other, teasing a group of boys who had started to ogle at us and I made a face at Bex. Laughing, Bex tossed her hair over her shoulder and danced over to a pretty hot twenty something who eagerly joined her. I made my way towards the bar, all too aware of the eyes that followed me across the floor. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at a good looking man who winked at me, slowly.

I tried not to gag. Did he really think I was that much of a slut? I flipped him off and parked myself on a stool. My eyes scanned the dance floor and watched the people wearing scraps of leather and ripped tops that left nothing to the imagination.

"What can I get you, babe?" I tried not to laugh. He was fifty at least, with greying hair and wrinkled skin.

"Just a vodka on the rocks," I replied, leaving no room for misunderstanding.

"If you need anything else…" he trailed off and I tried not to throw up the salad I'd had for dinner. I smiled at him and turned my back. Macey and Liz grinded against each other and commanded all the eyes in the room. I smiled to myself and took a swig from my glass.

Two leather clad legs entered my line of sight and I slowly brought my eyes up to look at his. "Hey there sweetie – you looking for some fun tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned away. He couldn't take the hint.

"What's a young thing like you doing at a place like this… all alone? Someone might want to take advantage of you," I could smell whisky and beer on his breath and it made me nauseous. A group of his friends had walked over and where now crowded around my barstool.

"What? Do you mean someone like you and your junkies? I'm sorry, but dickheads like you aren't my type." I regretted my words instantly as the man's face clouded over and anger entered his eyes, flashing like lightning. I could take them all, that was a fact – but it would cause too much of a scene.

I felt a hand move up my thigh and play with the corners of my dress. I jerked away from him and tried to stand up. Two of his goons grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down. They leered at me and there eyes undressed me. I felt so dirty sitting there.

The man came up and rested a hand on my thigh again. I jerked it away. He tried again and I retaliated. He was becoming worse by the minute and his friends started fidgeting anxiously. They obviously knew where this was heading, but they didn't want to help me.

I tried to think of something different. I cleared my mind, like I had been taught, and thought of a happier place. A place of warmth and Bex…

He grabbed my chin with his left hand and forced me to look at him. I tried to bite him, but he was just out of reach. "I'm going to have some fun with you, angel – whether you want it or not. Because I need a good fuck. And I think you can give it to me."

I gulped and tried to loosen the death grip his friends had on my shoulder. I wanted someone to notice me, but they had formed a close-knit circle that kept away prying eyes. My eyes scanned every inch of there disgusting bodies, searching for a weak wrist or damaged knee.

All of a sudden, I felt the pressure on my left shoulder go away. A slim, manicured hand replaced the dirty and male one. The man holding my chin looked up and his eyes lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks.

"If you have any respect for your small dick, you'll let go of my friend and leave us alone," she spoke with no feeling, a hard edge to her tone that even a small child could recognise. I jerked my chin away and managed to shimmy my way out of the circle and stand besides her.

The man gave as a hard look and licked his lips. "Tonight's going to be lots of fun with the both of you together," he winked slowly at us, "I can promise you that."

Her fist came out of no where and connected with his jaw. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the girl's bathroom. Once she knew I was safely behind the door, I heard the lock click and the pounding of angry men on the door.

We waited in silence until they went away.

"Bex…" I tried.

"I saw the way he was touching you Cammie. It was disgusting. He had his god forsaken hands all over you and I couldn't help myself. No one should touch you like that Cammie – not unless you want them too. I wanted to rip his small dick off and watch him eat it. He can see just how disgusting he really is then." She wore the darkest look on her breathtaking face. I hated to see it look like that.

"Thank you, Bex – for everything."

She looked up at me, pain evident on her features and in her voice. "I love you Cammie – more than I should – and I never want to see you treated badly again."

I cocked my head at her and chewed my bottom lip. "What do you mean Bex? Why do you love me more than you should?"

Bex looked at me. Willing me to figure out what she meant. I tried to, but nothing came to mind except for the basic answer: in the field, caring for someone can lead to death and failure. "If you don't get it, than you never will."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was dry. Bex seemed so sad; I wanted to see her smile again. Her smile always took my breath away. The way her lips turned up into that sexy smirk that made Grant drool…

I shook my head. Why the hell am I thinking about my best friend like this? Sure, she may be: hot, sexy, smart, kick-ass, do-able in everyway and a complete and utter angel. But she was my best girlfriend.

Then it hit me.

Oh for God's fucking sake. I'm in love with my fucking best friend. No wonder my relationships with guys never work out – I swing the_ other_ way. This is not good. So totally not good.

"Are you coming Cammie?" Bex looked at me and tilted her head to the side, like a cute puppy dog. Her lips were puckered and her eyes questioned me, quietly. I tried to clear my clouded and confused head of thoughts (all which featured my best friend in a variety of lights).

I went over all the reasons why my new feelings were stupid. The most prominent point was that she was engaged to a boy that loves… who she loves back.

"I'm coming Bex," I whispered as I joined her at the door. Bex pulled me in for a hug. It lasts for longer than necessary and my heart sky-rockets at her touch. I sigh, hoping to God that I don't screw this up and destroy the friendship of the best person in the world.

Macey and Liz are waiting for us, they both seem flushed and Macey smells like spirits. Liz hasn't had a drink all night and is waiting for Macey to hand over the keys. As they fight, I stand awkwardly next to Bex and timidly study her.

She's beautiful.

"Cammie, I need to tell you something," she whispers in my ear, her hot breath tickly my ear and sending a thrill up and down my spine. "Can I come up to your place later and talk to you there?" Bex's voice is breaking with each word.

"Of course you can. What are – fr…friends for?" Bex seems angry at my words and I instantly want to take back whatever I said.

"Hurry up!" Liz cries out to us from the driver's seat as she taps the wheel earnestly. I smiled slightly and head for the passenger seat. Macey and Bex sit in the back and strike up a conversation. Macey wants to know about where we went and Bex make's up some excuse. Her eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror and I hurriedly look away.

My feelings are a mess. Love, frustration, confusion, guilt and anger fight for dominance as I think about Bex and the mixed-messages I've been getting from her lately. One minute she's happy and the next she's grumpy or angry at some unknown thing. I want to ask her if everything's all right but for all I know, she's angry at me. I couldn't stand it if Bex as angry at me.

I run a hand through my curly hair in frustration. So when you're in love with your best friend nothing seems to make sense anymore?

Liz stopped the car in front of my apartment and Bex got out. I kiss Liz on the check and smile at Macey. She's out cold in the backseat. I mumbled a '_good-bye'_ to Liz and shut the door behind me. I gathered my jacket around me and jog to the elevator. Bex is there, waiting for me.

The elevator _dings!_ And we get in. The silence is painful and Bex is lost in her own private world. I shift my weight and play with a piece of stray hair.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked her. She seemed startled and doesn't answer me straight away. The elevator opened with another _ding!_ and she exited without saying anything. I followed her and opened my door. I quickly flicked on a light and gestured for her to sit in the armchair. She does and I stay standing.

"Look Cammie, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately – I've had a lot on my mind recently and it's just been taking over all my comprehensive thought. I want to apologise if I've seemed cold or distant – I never meant to."

My heart's beating loudly in my chest. I needed to tell her.

"I have something to say too, Bex. Don't judge me on it though," she waits for me to continue, "Lately I've been thinking about a lot. There is a lot in my life that doesn't make any sense… my feelings for you, for instance. You've been my best friend since we were both nine. You've been my ray of sunshine, my comic relief, my shoulder to cry on. Tonight, you became my guardian angel as well. But, I've realised that I haven't been honest with myself or you. You see Bex – I…"

I took a shaky breath. "I love you."

Bex was silent and I wanted to cry. She would hate me now. She would leave me alone and never speak to me again, killing what parts of my heart hadn't already been killed by two stupid boys. When she still hadn't said anything I was on the verge of hysterics.

"Oh Cammie," Bex stood up and walked over too me. The lighting made her look even more exotic than ever. I was confused and her reactions didn't help. But, what happened next was the most unexpected and blissful thing in my entire life.

Bex lowered her head to mine and whispered in my ear, "_I love you too_," and she pressed her lips steadily against my own and kissed me.

My world exploded. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Her lips where soft and gentle. My hands wound there way into her hair and pulled her closer. Her arms encased my waist and her tongue tasted my lips. I opened my mouth and let her in.

Her hands pushed up my dress and ran along my thigh, making me shiver with pleasure. I ran my hand along her bare back and up her soft arms. She pushed my dress higher and I moaned. I took control and moved her against a wall, pinning her there and letting my lips explore her own. Her leg came up and hooked around my waist. I moved away from her mouth and pressed kisses along her jaw and neck.

Her head rolled back and she moaned my name. I sucked and nipped at her neck and she arched her hips into me. My hand searched for the door handle and tugged it open. I started to move us again, never letting my lips stop there attack on her skin. Bex's hands pulled me back to her lips and our tongues started dancing, fighting for dominance.

Her lips moved away and started assaulting my jaw and neck. She sucked and nipped, going lower and lower. My nails dug into her hip and I tried not to moan. My hands found the edge of her dress and slowly started to push it up. Her lips are searing heat against my shoulders. Burning. Blissful. Where her body touches mine, brushes mine, ghosts over mine, electricity sparks and crackles along my skin.

I feel beautiful as she watches me undress.

* * *

It was Bex's funeral eight months ago. She was in an open coffin. I went in and saw her, placed a single Red Rose with her icy body. She was wearing the necklace I gave her and she looked so peaceful. I remember sitting with the others. I remember giving my speech and thinking about our stolen moment.

I remember having to face Grant. I remember lying to his face. I've never done anything as hard as that. Grant had looked so heart-broken… I remember cursing that stupid idiot who crashed his car into hers. It had been the night after we'd confessed our love. I'd kissed her goodbye and waved to her as she left in her car.

That had been the last time anyone had seen Rebecca Baxter alive.

We've all gotten over her death. Liz and little Rebecca Sutton-Andrews visit me all the time. Macey is busy taking DNA test's to figure out who her little Hope belongs to. She had been ten weeks pregnant when Bex had died.

It's just me now. I haven't been out on a real date since she died. But tonight I'm meeting up with Grant. I wish that I hadn't let her leave so late. Sometimes I think that it's my fault that Bex died that night. But, I know that deep down that's just my way of getting over her.

Sometimes it's hard to be Cameron Ann Morgan, CIA Agent and all round spies. I keep and know secrets that could cause nations to crumble to their knees. I do things that I'm not proud of, but it's part of the job description. I've killed people before and I see there faces at night – I think about the families that won't ever see them again. I know the feeling. But still, I do things that others wouldn't dare do. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was lie.

I lie to the people I love to protect them.

* * *

A/N: So? It's a little bit different but Flo (my BFFL and co-writer... occasionally) and I came up with it and now it's here! We haven't seen too many stories like this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Today someone PM'd me about **THE 2ND OFFICIAL GALLAGHER GIRL AWARDS WINTER 2010****. **Danger isn't a Game has been listed in the 'Must Read' section. I want to thank everyone who reads DIAG – you make me smile! This is a fantastic thing for me!

Read & Review.

-Agent 006


End file.
